creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
"What's Wrong With Their Faces" by nosleep1000 What's Wrong With Their Faces I literally just went to sleep for the night and was going to finish in the morning. Drirton (talk) 15:09, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't change the site rules. We don't accept unfinished pages and there were five separate entries you didn't add missing from the story. As this wiki has had issues in the past with unfinished stories, we only accept completed versions now. You can post the story in its entirety, just don't do it piecemeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:18, June 23, 2017 (UTC) "Laughing Jack" by Steve Aikins Laughing Jack There was no official reason given but I presume LOLSKELETONS considered it a "trollpasta". I don't see how it is. It's one of my favourite stories. Also, I do intend on revising/formatting it a bit to be more easy to read and aesthetically pleasing. I'm currently working on it now but it'll be available here by noon later today. Thanks. Drirton (talk) 04:19, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :The appeal is for contesting your own deletions, not others. As such I'm turning down this appeal outright and stating the original reason why the series was deleted (Quality Standards. If you're looking for it, you can find it on the troll pasta wiki and the creepypasta classics wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:50, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't understand. I submitted the deletion appeal because I was unable to simple create the page. Looking at its history, it doesn't seem to have ever been created to begin with. How could it have been deleted due to quality standards when nothing was posted before? I even revised it and posted it to Pastebin. Perhaps my version meets quality standards. Please reconsider. Drirton (talk) 05:17, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but a deal was already struck between the founder of this wiki and the original author of the story and it has been transferred over to the creepypasta classics wiki and we're not accepting alternate/revised versions on this wiki (feel free to message the admins on that wiki if you're looking for a place to post). As your story only corrects the mechanical problems present in the story and not the plot issues, I'm still denying this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:22, June 23, 2017 (UTC) To make a Blood-Mirror I worked hard on that; it's hostile to new writers to randomly delete their work for no reason or without even suggesting what might be changed in order to meet your nebulous and frankly baffling standards. Auset Bradford (talk) 21:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC)Auset Bradford :As per the rules of Deletion Appeal, your appeal has been denied since you did not provide a copy of your story. MrDupin (talk) 08:00, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Another Blood Runs Red My pasta, Another Blood Runs Red, was deleted for being a "wall of text". I have taken the time to break it's paragraphs into smaller, bite-size bits that, according to the wiki rules, are apparently about as much text a person can handle reading in one chunk. I split the larger, novel-blocked paragraphs into ones mimicking other approved pastas, and as no other reasons were cited for deletion, I would therefore like my revised copy of the pasta ( Located at https://pastebin.com/6GgQpnzt ) restored. Milkmandiaries (talk) 07:55, June 23, 2017 (UTC)Milkmandiaries :I'm sorry, but the story was actually deleted for not being up to out quality standards due to numerous capitalization, punctuation, formatting, wording, and other issues that really weigh down the story. :Redundancies: Avoid using the same word multiple times in the same sentence as it comes off as repetitive. "The blood filled the etchings on the coffin I had previously not noticed in the dark, and then seeped upwards into the wall, defying physics and reality, revealing a message on the wall, written in my own blood, and illuminated by the awful, blood red glow that room with no light had.", "I knew, I knew it was alive, and I knew, it was looking straight at me.", "If I could jump like a flea, they might be fun to jump along like I was Mario, but as I got closer, their size began to awe me.", etc. :Capitalization: You have a tendency to improperly capitalize words after using ellipses. An ellipses signify a pause in a sentence. Unless you're starting a new sentence after them or using a proper noun, the words should not be capitalized. "I could see the sky through the second floor and roof, as if they were as clear as reddish glass, to see a massive… Thing (thing), looking down at me.", The next morning, I woke up feeling… Quite (quite) good.", "my sister had… Disappeared (disappeared)", etc. :Capitalization cont.: You also have a tendency to improperly capitalize dialogue tags. Unless it's a completely separate sentence or a proper noun, the words proceeding quotations shouldn't be capitalized. "Love you guys!” My (my) sister replied", "“Someone came and crushed the teapot I ordered!” My (my) grandma exclaimed", "“I-I was curious what that phrase could mean!” She (she) stammered back.", etc. :Grammar/misc.: You tend to switch up your usage of it's/its and use it improperly a couple of times. it's=it is, its=possession. "I could not see its face, and it’s (its) form barely registered as a creature of any kind", "just as before it organized it’s (its) meaning into my mind" Misc.: "I locked the door to the bedroom that served as my grandparent’s (grandparents' as they're plural and the room doesn't belong to just one of them) computer room," "her.But (space needed) when I saw my sister’s face" "“Love you too.(comma should be used instead of a period. A period is only used in dialogue if it's the end of a sentence and there's no dialogue tags after it.)” I muttered" :Format: Starting with the basics, another thing about wiki formatting is that indenting paragraphs (like you have in the pastebin file) tends to cause white box errors which makes text difficult to read. Additionally paragraphs need a full space between them otherwise they will end up joined (32-33). :Conclusion: As the story was interesting enough and I didn't find too many sticking points in the plot, I'm going to turn down this appeal for now, but suggest you message me on my talk page once you make these revisions as the overall plot of the story doesn't have a lot of issues and could make for an interesting read. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:39, June 23, 2017 (UTC) The Fairy of Rotten Teeth I must say that was quick, but define your standards. What may be interesting to you, may not be the same for others, therefore your quality is in questioned. It is hard for us already to get our stories out there, yet instead of offering suggestions, you dismiss it when it goes by YOUR standards. Give us a break, we pour our hearts into these stories and you crush them instead of giving them a chance. I must say, I'm actually quite disappointed in this site. After this, I will not posted anymore of my stories in case they may be rejected without proper cause. Therefore, you might as well delete my other one. I must say, what makes a good character? Any character? Truth is, it's different for everyone and is judge differently. I quite regret coming a part of Creepypasta Wiki, since it doesn't seem like they give anyone a chance, but instead wait until they delete your story before actually explaining theirselves. Honestly, I am surprise that anyone is a part of this wiki based on having their stories rejected. It's a plain shame. :I'm sorry that our quality standards of requiring stories to meet basic english levels disappointed you. We have those standards to ensure authors spend time on their stories rather than cranking out a lot of subpar stories all at once. Your two stories have a lot of issues and it seems fairly obvious that you spent little to no time proof-reading this (as you're about to see below). There are a lot of capitalization, wording, spelling, and story issues here that result in a story that fails to meet the bare minimum standards for this site. :Capitalization: You tend to try and capitalize regular words and fail to capitalize the start of sentences. "Before he could go to bed, he wanted to wish James 'Good Night (good night).'", "(At, as you shouldn't start a sentence with numerals) 3 a.m., James wakes up to a crashing sound coming from his brother's room.", etc. :Wording errors: Awkward/missing words. "He removed his pillow and placed his to underneath.", "James jump in surprise and in pain before he saw his brother laughing on the floor.", "His eyes made their way to the floor to see triplets (droplets, triplets is something else entirely) of blood coming from Austin's pillow and the discarded teeth laying in the pools of blood", "Its teeth were jagged and dripping of blood that glistened even the darkness.", etc. :Spelling: "Austin goes back to is (his) room and places the pillow on top of his removed tooth.", "James sighs and pulls the covers over his body and reaches over to turn of (off) his lamp.", "James's screamed echoed throughout the house", etc. :Story issues: You frequently change tenses in the story from present tense ("He is startled and quickly comes to his feet. He stumbles trying to get out his door, nearly falling over himself.") to past tense ("The moment didn't last long, as he dashed towards the hallway. He was going to wake his mom and dad, they needed to call the police.") and back again. :Story issues: "I must say, what makes a good character" The answer to that is a relatable character with traits. Your character didn't really have that. The only real bit of characterization we get is his rough-housing with his brother and even then it's a throw-away line that has little to no impact on the story. As the audience, we know nothing about the character's habits, hobbies, or personality. They come across as more of a stock character (scared child #1) than an actual person, which really results in a uninteresting story. :Story issues cont.:: The story is rushed and the descriptions are pretty generic. Descriptors like this are bland: "Long claws with burned hands came from the cloak, and a thick hood covered the thing's face. James screamed in horror as the hood moved to show the monster's face. A long, narrow face with a missing noise (sic) and a creepy smile." What made the smile creepy, what unnerved him so much about the thing's face? This feels like a really generic description that doesn't paint a picture for the audience. I'm sorry, but for only being a page long there's a massive amount of errors here. Please spend time revising your stories as it feels like this was written all in one sitting with very little time spent correcting the capitalization, wording, spelling, and rushed/generic descriptions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:25, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::It seems though you forget that most people work very hard on their works. You focus on all the little details that some people don't even care about. That's why I have created my own Wiki page. One were people can come to and not feel as judged. The point of the site is to get suggestions, not rejections. But you reject them more than you do by helping them. And then they can't resubmit the pasta, even if they make it better. That really sad for people that want to fix their characters, but can't put them back on here unless it goes through you. That's why I refuse to put up another story on here. Maybe stop being less strict, and let the readers decide what they want. Besides, I don't see you creating stories. At least, not in the same way most of these people have to go through. :Actually the purpose of this wiki is to read good stories and improve your writing. Those small details like basic writing rules and time spent editing are what compose a good writer. We aren't looking for author who don't even bother fixing up their own stories or spending times on them. Best of luck on your new wiki. I would have pointed you to the other wikis created for the same purpose you mentioned, but most have fallen into inactivity as most users don't care to read poorly written stories by authors who don't have any intention of improving their work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:16, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: :::Look, yes I guess small details matter, but flat out rejecting people is, how do you say, a bit of an asshole thing to do. You don't suggest the flaws to them right there and then. Instead, you strip away their chance of doing better. If they reposted a character and it is ten times better than before, you ban them. That is not a way to improve their works. It makes them hate the Wiki because they end up feeling like trash. Honestly, the only reason why this Wiki is doing better is because of the name. That is pretty much it. Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, etc. Are those really that better? Personally no. They are popular because of Fanservice, not because of the story, believe me. If it doesn't get Fanservice, truthfully, you probably don't care where it ends up. ::::I'm sorry, but the onus for writing falls on the author. We have the writer's workshop as a means of helping users who are having trouble with their stories and are unable to reach our standards. Additionally they can message an admin if their story is deleted and inquire about what went wrong to improve, but if we were to spend time detailing every deletion. For example, I deleted five stories today (one unfinished, and four with severe plot and mechanical issues). If I spent thirty minutes on each, I wouldn't have time to do other things on the site or write myself. This is a literature site that is looking for quality stories whose authors have actually spent time working on and revising. Now, as this is no longer about your story's deletion appeal, I'm going to ask you to message me if you have any more questions as this forum is for contesting deleted stories. 02:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) The Haunted Nutcracker I just want to see what I did wrong this time. I will admit, I paid much closer attention to the details this time. I don't know if you can do this, if you still have it on memory, send it to me. I didn't write it down and I want to post it on Deviantart so I can edited it. That is if can, but if can't, I'll just have to rewrite it. Just want to see what was up with it. "A Dismembered Pirate Figure" Hello,I'm the author of this story,and i would like to know why it got deleted,i'm not angry,but i would like to know why it got deleted, i mean,it doesn't have any grammar errors,it doesn't include gore or blood,it doesn't have an ending where the character always dies,as i said before, i'm not angry,but i would just like to know why it got deleted. :It was absolutely riddled with grammar errors including missing spaces, punctuation, incorrect capitalisation, not to mention the whole thing was one giant wall of text. Please read the rules and quality standards and proof read your own work and you'll see how it falls shorts of what's expected here ChristianWallis (talk) 09:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I understand,thank you for telling me this. The Manhole I am the author of The Manhole. I spent a long time writing what was going to happen in that pasta, and a couple days ago, I began writing. I experienced some of my work not saving where I stored it, and some other stuff. And when I finally uploaded it after fixing mistakes. And it got deleted within 20 minutes. But maybe I did something wrong so let me look through the cliches, site rules, and quality standards. Proofreading: I put my story in spellcheck.net and I even went over it in the editor, so I'm not sure that proofreading was it. Wall of text: I spaced out each paragraph and I made ABSOLUTELY SURE, not to indent as I read it could mess with the format. So, this can't be it. Cliches: Alright, I'm not sure if I had any cliches in my pasta. 1. No Jeff formula 2. No Pointless violence. 3. My character did believe it to be over, because it was over. 4. There was no LOOK BEHIND YOU or THERE'S A SKELETON IN YOUR CLOSET sort of thing. 5. No describing of the eyes as every anyway I could've described them was considered a cliche, but I did describe what around the things eyes looked like. 6. Okay, I'm going to be here all day writing what I did right, and I think my creepypasta wasn't on long enough for people to read it, and eventually find a problem. So please take my appeal into consideration. :I'm sorry, but there are far too many mechanical (grammar, punctuation, capitalization, wording, and redundancies) and plot issues here. Starting with the basics, a number of paragraphs were joined together because there was not a full space between them. Onto the mechanical issues: :Grammar: It's=it is, its=possession. "Now having said that, the town did have it's fair share of very creepy moments for me.", "Then, I saw it's face for the first time.", etc. :Punctuation: You're missing quite a lot of necessary punctuation in the story. "When I thought the coast was clear(,) I got up and everything went black", "One responded, (quotation missing)Your dad saw your car in front of the house this morning at around 5 am with no trace of you (wouldn't the presence of the car be a trace of them?)."", "we noticed that there was an opening.(,)" One (one) said.", "But there was no trace of any there(,) except them.(,)” He (he) added", etc. You also have a tendency to improperly capitalize dialogue tags. :Wording: "Like the time someone broke into my house when I was 7, or the time someone followed me home (from) school.", "The feeling of dread lurked over (awkward wording) as I got closer and closer to opening the door.", "I (was) too petrified shine my light at its face.", "He said he saw stray pieces of clothing, with what looked like it had blood on it (clunky wording)", etc. :Redundancies: You have a tendency to repeat words/phrases in a manner that comes off as repetitive. "But all those events do not scratch the surface of...a very strange series of events.", " I had rented an apartment near my college, as the college had no dorms and it was two hours from my old house.", "There must've been another entry point I didn't see, or kids somehow sneaked in my entry point.", etc. :Story issues: Your story could use a lot more effective description and explanation here. Lines like: "Since I was an adult now, I decided I would just wander around down there for awhile." and "His face was gray, there was black around his eyes." really highlight the issue. How does being an adult result in him deciding to enter the sewers? I assume you're meaning to say that they're no longer scared of the things that frightened them as a child and are deciding to confront their fear, but without that explanation, it just comes off as an odd statement. Describing a monster as having a gray face and black eyes is pretty bland description (especially since a lot of stories use black eyes when describing their monster). :Story issues cont.: It feels like this was written all at once as the ending has a lot of issues. You forget to space out dialogue and it comes off as a jumble. Which of the officers is saying what and why are they alternating sentences like that? ""We arrived and found a crowbar by the entrance of the manhole out front." "We got a team of 5 other people and told some of them to go one way while we went another." "My team went to the forest and we found a building with you in it." "But what happened to me when you found me?" I responded." :Story issues end: The ending also feels a bit forced. "I stay clear of the manhole and for a long time, I never brought it up. Well, that was the case until now..." Why exactly are they bringing it up now then? It feels like you left out a paragraph where the protagonist comes across some evidence that the horrors aren't over and is now writing this. Additionally, why isn't the protagonist alerting the police to what he found in the sewers. It feels kind of odd that they would come across someone ("It surprised me. It was a man around my age. He had scrapes on his face and a mangled hand.") and not bother to mention it to the police? Also, what police come across blood while searching for someone and don't do a full search of the area? I'm sorry, but there are quite a lot of issues here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:45, July 3, 2017 (UTC)